


Gore Boys

by CaptainMcCloud



Category: BeamNG.drive, Car Boys
Genre: Body Horror, Gore, One Shot, Other, Short, what is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMcCloud/pseuds/CaptainMcCloud
Summary: So, I realized how fucked up a lot of Car Boys dialogue sounds out of context, and as a result, literally every piece of dialogue in this thing comes straight from Car Boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There was never any tagging or writing error. Your eyes deceive you. Be assured.

I woke up in a cold place. I recognized it instantly from the carefully marked flooring, and the beautiful sky. Grid, Small, Pure. I felt safe here. Suddenly, I felt a sharp tug on my ankle, as if a god had decided to trip me.  
"Nicholas! What a wonderful new toy!"  
Divines save me, it was the unholy pair. I had only heard the stories. None had ever returned after they were summoned by them, either killed, or corrupted.  
"Hmm, I don't want him to have any skin."  
I let out a silent scream, chunks of flesh being torn from my back, my chest, anywhere they could get a hold. I fell to the ground, a wet slapping noise being made as my flesh connected with it. I felt my hand being raised, seemingly examined.  
"Pry his fingers off."  
One of my digits was pulled on, before the force subsided.  
"I really don't want to break his wrist."  
"You can't. He doesn't have one."  
Before I knew it, my hand was left a bloody stump, each of my fingers having been torn off by their brutal and sinister forces. Blood was everywhere. I was gently lifted, spun around a bit, and lowered into a device I recognized as a large crusher. I desperately tried to escape the contraption, only to be thrown back.  
"Hold the boy in."  
I was pulled against the ground, the crusher slowly closing around me. Fortunately, it stopped before making contact with me.  
"Turn the gravity to, like, a million percent."  
My bones were crushed against the ground, my limp body nearly destroyed by the force. I felt the tinglings of instability in my limbs.  
"Oh god, he's inflating."  
The gravity snapped back to normal, and I waited for a peaceful end. To my horror, I felt my destroyed form being tugged at again.  
"How did we go this long without realizing he had skin?"  
I screamed in agony as the rest of my skin was ripped off by the godstrength, leaving me as a quivering wreck of unstable polygons, my suffering slowly grinding the world to a stuttering halt.  
"You broke your toy, Nick. Rip his fuckin head off."


End file.
